


180210签售后记

by morethan_1123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 세븐틴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethan_1123/pseuds/morethan_1123





	180210签售后记

文/扣子

今天是这次特别专辑签售会的第二天，也是最后一天。

和昨天一样，今天我也戴了chocker，不过今天是黑色。

听某人说，比起惹眼的红色，黑色应该更得饭心。

后来经过一晚的辛勤耕耘，我算是看透了

不是得饭心吧崔胜澈，是得你心啊。

回到宿舍已经是半夜，结束一天的行程大家已经很累了，于是当胜澈和孩子们商量今晚和我两人一个房间的时候孩子们也没多说什么就答应了。

？？？我同意了吗

你们真的是，毫不犹豫地把我往虎口送啊。

日记：今天我失去了所有弟弟。

夫胜宽我听见你在嘀咕什么了。

？什么叫我看净汉哥这辈子都反不了攻了

日记：这些弟弟我不要也罢尤其是那个姓夫的（摔

好了崔胜澈进来了。

笑得很灿烂嘛崔胜澈。

我决定骂他，不为什么，笑得太傻了。

“你…唔…”

我刚开口就被他上前吻住了，唇舌间被拦截的不止是我未说完的话语，还有被他一眼看穿的我那少得可怜的不愿意。

喂有没有人教过你打断别人的话是很不礼貌的啊。

就算是因为要亲我也不行。

不行！

我下意识用手去推他的胸口

…妈的…这家伙什么时候又去举铁了。

见我的举动，他咬着我嘴唇笑了，微凉的额头抵住我的，睁开眼睛和我对视，眼底是一片汪洋，接着下一秒发出的声音低沉又嘶哑。

“净汉…”

他两只手托住我的屁股往上抬了抬，我会意，胳膊环住他的脖颈，轻轻一跃然后用小腿勾住了他的后腰。

“崔胜澈…很晚了。”

我垂眸，拿出眼底一汪委屈看他。

在一起近两年，我怎么会不知道他想要做什么。

精虫上脑下流混蛋宇宙无敌臭傻逼。

“就一次。”

说罢他便不理会我的抗拒，开始低头用嘴解开我睡衣的扣子，一颗，两颗…

丝质面料一点点滑落，屋里虽然开了暖气可逐渐暴露在空气中的皮肤还是有些凉飕飕的，让我不禁冷得一颤。

“呀…”

似乎终于接收到了我的不满，他也终于抬头，布满星河的眼睛又一次和我说上话。

“乖…你真的不想要的话就不做了”

说罢他舔舔我的嘴唇，眼里的星星近乎要落下。

砸中我了你可是要负责的崔胜澈。

“做”

最后我还是低头吻上了他的唇，因为接吻变得黏糊糊的话语意思却不含糊。

“…我想要。”

他又笑，笑得好看手也不安分，一只手带着温热摸进了我的睡衣下摆，另一只手却还能牢牢地托住我的身体，一时间让我不知道是该笑他健身目的不纯还是该夸他有这样的神力。

我感受到那只大手在我身上游走，指节在衣料下的赤裸肌肤上轻轻点过，激起小小浪花层层涟漪，他沿着我的腰背顺着我的脊柱拂过一节节椎骨，最后停在我的尾椎上划着圈，酥酥麻麻的感觉让我下意识缩了起来，脑袋顺势埋在了他的肩窝，他趁机偏头叼住我的耳垂。

吸吮挑弄间，甜言蜜语靠近了左耳入侵汩汩血液填满心脏。

“你知不知道你今天有多撩人”

背后触到冰冷的墙和耳旁他吐出的热气刺激得我又是一阵酥软，在我身上作乱的大手也转移到了我的胸前，用双指坏心眼地捻弄我的乳首。

身体被调教得敏感，我哆嗦着仰起脖子，余光看见他那好看的眼睛眯成一条缝，眼底情欲满载，我也被熏得燥热。

“胜澈…凉…去床上…”

再开口声音已经不是我的了，像是掺了蜜拌了糖，语气里无不是撒娇讨饶。

后来听他说，我在床上的声音总是一团兔毛似的搅得他心慌。

坏家伙，明明是你把我弄成这样。

崔胜澈听罢一手搂紧了我的腰，一手托着我的屁股把我放到床上，他两手撑在我两边，因为抱我的举动蹭得他的睡衣早就领口大开，现下入眼即是大片白皙的皮肤，我看着他饱满的胸肌，脑子一热张嘴就啃了上去。

“嘶…”

我听着他的痛呼看着那两排小小的牙印笑得得意，下一秒就被他扣住了下巴来了个深吻，吻上来前一秒我听到他说。

“坏孩子。”

他的吻技太好了，舌头不停的舔着我敏感的上颚，舔得我直打哆嗦，接着又缠住我没敢乱动的舌头，一直亲到我喘不上气为止，他才松开我的唇瓣牵出一条银丝。

看着我被水雾模糊视线的双眼，他又狠狠地嘬了一口我的唇后褪去了自己的衣物，暴露在我眼前的是白皙皮肤和鼓起的肌肉。接着我也被剥了个干净，他还在我身上种着细碎的吻，肩头，乳首，微微起伏的胸膛，小腹，腿根，膝盖甚至脚踝。

我被撩拨地浑身无力，分身也早就硬地发烫，颤抖着双手想去抚慰自己的前端，而眼看我就要如愿，却被他一把抓住了手腕压到了头顶。

“嗯嗯…不行噢…”

危险的语气让他看上去像是一个走在森林深处端枪的猎人，在我落入他视线的下一秒，他便上膛叩响板机让身为猎物的我一枪毙命。

低哑的嗓音缓缓道着污言秽语。

“今晚净汉的这里”

说着摸了摸我的分身。

“还有这里”

手指划进我的内裤掐了把我的臀肉。

“都只能给我碰”

挣扎无果的我委屈得红了眼眶，只得软软糯糯憋出一句

“那…那你快点啊”

这赤裸裸的邀请无疑是找操，我身上最后一件遮羞布也被扯掉，抬起手堪堪挡住视线，指缝间我瞄见他从一旁的抽屉里摸出一管润滑，然后转身握住了我的脚踝分开我的双腿，骨节分明的手指就着粉红啫喱进入了我的身体。

一时间甜腻的香气在房间里四溢开来，像一颗烂熟的蜜桃碎在了空气里。我咬紧了下唇强忍着不发出声音，但这都是无用功，空旷的空间内手指搅动后穴的水声不一会就让我烧红了脸。随着手指不断增多，身后的酸胀感慢慢减弱，取代而至的是层层叠叠的酥麻和渐渐上头的快感。

“啊！”

体内的手指按到了某处凸起，我一下子没咬住牙关叫出了声，久违的刺激敏感点的快感让我软了腰，我伸手想去拦他，破碎的呻吟也溢出了口。

“你慢点…唔…轻一…嗯！”

没见动作减轻却只听他说道。

“啊…找到了。”

我又羞又气，这种被人控制的感觉真的很不好，可是他是崔胜澈，一切又变得好像没那么糟。

我感受到体内的手指不停的变换角度去捻那个神奇的开关，每每触碰我都会不禁颤栗，控制不了我自己。

艹了，他弯起了指节。

“唔啊啊啊！”

我感觉到有凉凉的风从被手指撑开的穴口灌入，指腹碾过那块软肉，仿佛有电流在四肢百骸流窜，我承受不了这么大的刺激，一个激灵之后射出了今晚第一股白浊。

高潮带来的巨大满足感让我短时间内陷入一片空白，阵阵喘息间我听见了他的调笑。

“净汉真的很敏感啊，仅仅是用手指就高潮了吗？”

씨…好想抬手给他一巴掌。

但是性高潮让人抛弃尊严不要脸。许久不经人事尝到甜头的我哼哼唧唧得伸出手去勾他的脖子，找到那两片微凉的唇瓣后准确无误得盖上了章。

这个吻黏糊糊的，乱糟糟的。

“啧啧”的水声在唇齿间交融，我像是饮取甘霖一般用舌尖卷过他的津液，再迫不及待地咽下。

我一边亲，一边把他的裤子扯了下来，不用摸我也知道他硬了，于是抬臀，拿湿淋淋的下身去蹭那一大包已经彻底苏醒的大家伙。

崔胜澈看着我的小动作，眼底笑意不减。我明白他爱看我这副样子，于是我拿一双醉眼雾里看花，不明不白的暧昧话语就这么轻易流露心口躺在嘴边。

“胜澈…好难受…”

语罢我感受到我的双腿被一种禁锢的姿势大开着，一个比体表温度烫上几分的物什顶着我的腿根，股缝间湿淋淋的，冠状的头部在过分滑腻的股间划着圈，像是给镜面蛋糕洒上淋面。

这种抓不着的边缘感让我心里身体里都像是被挖走了一块一样酥麻。我抬臂绕上他的脖颈，恍惚间看见他颈侧的痣，想起“痣是性癖，每一个痣都是为了和你说吻这里。” 

于是一触即分。

“填满我吧。”

他埋身闯了进来。那东西比手指要难吞多了，可柔软的肠壁自主地刻画那些脉络像备忘录里他对我说过的情话那样让我安心，渐渐地一些意味不明的声音从我微微张开的嘴里掉出来，交合处的水声越来越明显，我的呻吟也肆意蔓延在房间里。

“唔…慢点…啊啊！要…那里…呜…”

他耸动着腰腹，动用了像是要把我凿碎一样地力量大力进出着。极乐把我劈成两半——一半的我像个对性有瘾的罪犯，任由施暴者让烙铁一样的滚烫碾过红心。而另一半的我像个一边大声呼救般地叹着此时因为他我有多快乐一边像落水的人抱住一块浮木一般地用手臂牢牢攀上他的背——生怕自己松手了就会溺死在这片欲海里。

后来的事我记不清了，只留了个他根本没守住承诺，又压着我做了好几次的印象。

此刻被清理干净的我正躺在柔软的棉团里昏昏欲睡，眼角涩涩的，像被一场沙尘暴卷去了所有的水分——是刚哭过一场的原因。而罪魁祸首就是现在从身后抱着我的肌肉猪。

算啦，原谅你了。

我揉揉眼睛撇撇嘴，在心里悄悄地说。

在合上眼皮的最后一瞬，我感觉到有什么柔软的东西吻在了我的发顶。

谁让我爱你呢？

end


End file.
